Goodnight Kiss
by pale-roses-in-black
Summary: Based off the book Goodnight Kiss. Yami and Seto are vampires who make a bet to see who the better vampire is. The bet is to see who can turn one person into a vampire first. Y/YY


Shadow: Hey, hey, hey...this will be a double authored ficcie by me and AngelLunarStar AKA Billie!!  
  
Billie: HI!! [Waves enthusiastically]  
  
Shadow: so this will be a Vampire story based off of a book called 'Goodnight Kiss'  
  
Billie which we do not own!! And which we made up our own ending to!! So here's how it will work. This chappie will be done by Shadow and the next will be done by me and we'll switch every chappie get it?  
  
Shadow: and it's too bad if ya don't!!  
  
Billie: so read and review!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Not what we seem~  
  
~~~ ~Seto's POV~  
  
It was a eerie night. You know one of those nights when the moon was just a tiny sliver covered by a thick cloud and the cold air whipped at your face cruelly? Yeah, it was one of those. The perfect night to feed on, which was my intention and why I was even going on this blind date my friend, set me up on.  
  
I walked into the dimly lit café and noticed someone sitting alone... a very beautiful someone. He fit the description of what my friend had told me perfectly and if he was my blind date...I was going to have some fun.  
  
I quickly walked over to the little two-seater table and stood beside him. The gorgeous boy turned his slanted red orbs on me and gave me a quick body scan. He smirked with satisfaction and gestured for me to sit down, which I did without hesitation. I studied the boy's unique hair style. It was spiked and three different colors consisting of black, blonde, and ruby. He surly was a wonderful sight for my eyes to feast upon. (Billie: oh gimme a break! Shadow: ^^)  
  
"What's your name?" he asked. I closed my eyes. His voice seeped into my being it was that powerful. It held a husky and deep tone.  
  
"I'm Seto, Seto Kaiba and you are?"  
  
His smirk intensified, "my name's Yami Mutou. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine." //...Or at least it will be,// I thought with a small grin.  
  
I ordered only a small coffee for myself since Yami already had one of his own. Once the prepared beverage was brought back out I took out a small tube which held the secret ingredient I put in all of my drinks and meals...freshly sucked human blood. I carefully added about seven drops and mixed it with the caffeine. Then I smiled and took a sip, relishing in the wonderful flavor blood could give to everything.  
  
...Yes I know what you're thinking and of course you are correct; I'm a vampire. I'm a blood thirsty child of the night. A cold hearted son of a bitch with the only thing to look forward too in life is sucking the life out of mortals.  
  
...But my fine-looking date had no knowledge of those facts-- yet.  
  
...The poor unsuspecting mortal...  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
For a mortal he sure is attractive. Though there is a demonic aura that surrounds him...he must have bad blood. Oh well...all blood is good blood when it comes to me.  
  
But he was boring. I had no use for boring creatures. He would be disposed of...I'll just take his blood. I'm getting a little hungry anyways...mortal food sure is shitty.  
  
I turned my eyes back on Seto who was rambling about some company of his. 'Kaiba Corp' or something. I just nodded and smiled when he asked me what I thought of it. Truthfully, I didn't give a damn. I'm not the sort of vampire who's actually interested in mortal ways of life. But even so, I did have to get accustomed to it and since I was new to this city...this so unsuspecting and hunter-free city called 'Domino' I would have to enroll into the local high school.  
  
I snorted mentally. High School...what a waist of my time. The only reason I actually thought of enrolling was all the alluring teenage humans...all of whom would be wonderful little night slaves... just like this 'Seto' feller was now.  
  
I chuckled to myself and gulped down the rest of my drink, a Bloody Marry which I added, no doubt, real blood too. I stood up and smirked down at my seated date.  
  
"Come, let's talk somewhere more... private."  
  
He shrugged and stood up, leaving a small tip on the table and following me out the door.  
  
And what an odd night it was tonight. The sliver of a moon was covered by thick clouds and there were no stars. What a perfect night for a blood hunt.  
  
In the park, on a bench, behind a clump of Sakura Trees is that descriptive enough? Well that's where we are. It's too cold; he's trying to warm me with an intimate embrace...what a fool.  
  
I want nothing more than to turn around and bite him...my instincts are begging me too but I cannot...his scream would be too loud and there were too many people around.  
  
--So I'll compromise with my impulses... just a little taste of the attractive man wouldn't do any harm, right? After all, from what I heard from the inhabitants of this town, this is the number one spot for young couples.  
  
I felt a small touch of lips on my neck. Disgusting, this human was actually touching me. It was time to get this ridiculous date over with. I turned around and grinned in a predatory manner. I grabbed his shoulders and smashed my lips to his.  
  
~Seto's POV~  
  
This human is a god kisser, I have to admit. I parted my lips and gave his tongue entrance to my mouth, moaning as it swirled around my own tongue and roamed around some more. I decided to make moved of my own. I gripped his back and lowered myself down all the way on the bench, bringing him down on top of me.  
  
I love having fun with my humans before draining them. He would give me much pleasure.  
  
--Then I felt the sharp point of an overextended canine on my tongue. It couldn't be...yes, there is was again, this time on the other side....it wasn't, it couldn't be, he can't be a --  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Yami's closed eyes twitch in contemplation. Suddenly, an enraged look crossed his features as he pulled away. I pushed him off me and onto the moist dewy earth. I was furious. Yami was a vampire! What a skank!  
  
"Filthy bloodsucker you ruined my fun!" Yami spat from the ground.  
  
My eyes narrowed, "who's the leach?!"  
  
"The one who was sucking on my neck! I hate vampires like you, only in it for the pleasuring of others before the draining! You disgrace good parasites everywhere!"  
  
I growled and stood up, "well I don't know about being a good vampire, but I'm pretty good at getting others to join our race."  
  
"...So am I."  
  
"Then let's make a bet, hm? The first of us to get one pure hearted mortal and turn him into a vampire proves he is surely the better of the two. What do you say?"  
  
He started to say something but I stopped him, "and another thing...I get to pick who you have to bite and you pick who I bite. Is it a bet?"  
  
Yami hissed and rolled his eyes nodding his head and turning his back to me. I extended my hand and he turned around, shaking it momentarily before abruptly turning and stalking away.  
  
Well I had to admit that was interesting. I slowly walked out of the park and down the dusty city streets. I saw the glowing lights of Kaiba Corp, my company which was a secret blood stasher for me.  
  
"Hey, Billie, wait for me!" a voice said.  
  
I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw a little tri-colored haired boy running down the street, his violet eyes hypnotizing me slightly.  
  
"Yugi, you must learn to run faster," said the girl who he was chasing. She was fairly pretty with long brown hair highlighted in silver and gold. Her rainbow eyes were just as stunning as the little boys. My senses informed me of the pure untainted blood of the young boy. The girl had similar blood.  
  
"They must be siblings," I thought, grinning slightly.  
  
There was a slight magical characteristic about the girl... 'Billie' I think the boy called her. He would be a perfect catch for Yami. No way would his sister let Yugi go near a vampire if what I suspect about her being a witch is true.  
  
With that in mind I walked past the two, glaring at the girl slightly as I made my way up to my building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow: yeah, it was short, so sue me! Anyways... the next chappie should come soon!!  
  
Billie: and by the way, as you can tell I'm in this ficcie and Shadow will be as well! Her name will be Bella, her ACTUAL TRUE NAME  
  
Shadow: but if ANYONE calls me that I'll kick their asses!! It's just in the story okay? Good, good!  
  
Billie: ^^;; R&R please!! 


End file.
